


Taking to the Sky

by supernovainparadise



Series: The Elf From the Primeval Thaig [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Aether Lavellan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, High Dragons, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting, Well of Sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: Sky drank from the Well and recovered his powers and his memories; the good and the bad. It also let him contact an old friend, who gave him an old spell. It's time to put it to use.





	Taking to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY goes against canon. References a few codex entries, specifically "Ancient Elven Writing". Enjoy!

The wind blows from behind him, nearly strong enough to push him off the ramparts and into the gorge below. The Well whispers to him and urges him to take flight. He will, but he's been instructed to wait. Morrigan wants to watch the process, although he was tempted to simply refuse her; the disrespect she'd shown regarding the Well and the Temple had irked him enough, but her treatment of his history and identity was what really threw him. He didn't consider himself to be self-centered, but he hadn't fought beside Mythal and Fen'harel for hundreds of years to simply be waved away by a mortal who thought she knew more than him.

Sky shook his head out of his thoughts, and looked out instead over the small town beginning to bustle outside of Skyhold's gate; it was nice to see a place he once knew so long ago come back into itself, though he'd like to ditch some of the memories associated with it. At any rate, he was glad he'd told Cullen of his plan, as he didn't feel like dodging arrows today; though he was certain there would still be some panic, despite the fact that they had been warned by their commander.

The elf took another deep breath of the mountain air and looked out over the icy mountains, it was a wonderful day to fly. He heard the sounds of boots on hard stone and turned to see Commander Cullen walking towards him, Morrigan just behind him. Sky resisted the urge to scowl; he was beginning to get very tired of seeing Morrigan around Skyhold. Cullen's tight expression seemed to mirror his thoughts. He stepped up next to the inquisitor, and they turned to look out together.

"I've warned the soldiers and villagers; they shouldn't fire upon you, but one or two may still panic so be careful," Cullen told him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Sky said, placing his hand on top of Cullen's. 

They stood like that for a few moments before Morrigan spoke. "Yes, well I believe there's no sense waiting any longer."

Sky scowled, and with a little help from Cullen (his hands were shaking) he stood up on the wall surrounding the ramparts and looked down, before turning to Cullen, who bit his lip.

"Be careful. Say something if even the slightest thing goes wrong." Cullen whispered and Sky, suddenly nerve-wracked, nodded, then turned to the open air in front of him.

Then, he took a deep breath and leaped from the ramparts. And he felt himself fall.

He cast out waves of powerful magic, which was much stronger than it had been before he drank from the well. And he let his thoughts change to something different... Something powerful and nearly unstoppable. Something made of claws and scales and fire.

He felt his body change to accommodate his new mindset. He unfurled his wings and he flew, held aloft by the winds behind him. He opened his jaw and roared. The sound echoed down and off the mountains, into the valley below. He beat his wings and felt himself lift higher, level once again with the ramparts. He banked over the river and came back over the castle. Below he could hear a couple of whoops and cheers from the soldiers on the walls. He roared again, shooting fire into the sky as he came to land on one of the towers. He bent his head down and watched Morrigan and Cullen carefully approach him.

He resisted the urge to simply roast Morrigan alive and be done with her.

"Incredible... I had no idea magic could be used like this." Cullen said as he looked up at the dragon perched on the tower like a very large, very aggressive bird.

"Then perhaps you should have studied it closer, Templar." Morrigan sniffed.

He growled, low and deep in his throat and Morrigan looked up in surprise. A few moments later Cassandra and a few other members of the inner circle climbed up on the ramparts. They looked up, some in shock and surprise, and others with quiet amazement.

"Wings and fire; so familiar and free. He soars above everything else, and he has the power to tear down everything. Wings and fire; familiar and free." Cole whispered from the back of the group. Then, he smiled. "He's happy."

"Of course he's happy! He's a damn dragon! The boss is a damn dragon!" Iron Bull said, laughing and throwing his arms up. In response, the dragon blew a plume of fire up into the sky above them.

Dorian whistled. "I have to admit; I've never seen magic as powerful as this before."

"Corypheus doesn't stand a chance," Leliana said, smiling in that strange and secretive way of hers.

The dragon snorted smoke, and then leaped from the tower, doing a few circles before hovering effortlessly in the air in front of his companions. He stretched his neck out as the others observed.

"No many how many dragons I've seen up close; they will never compare to this," Cassandra whispered, before tentatively reaching out to touch the dragon's scales. He leaned his head closer so she could.

He let the others do so as well, before pulling away from the ramparts and flying up over the village and watching the mountains pass beneath him. After a few more passes of the land around him, he turned and began rushing towards the ramparts again, where he hovered just above the stone, the gusts of powerful wind from his wings making his companions stop and hunker down to avoid being blown away. Pulling his magic into himself this time, he allowed his mind to return to that of an elf's; quick and cunning and wise.

Stepping carefully onto the ramparts, he stumbled a bit, adjusting to his legs once again. Sky stood upright and looked around at the others around him. Most of them had expressions of wonder and amazement, but Morrigan's lips were drawn tight, and she left without saying anything.

Silently, he turned towards Cullen, who opened his arms with a grin. Sky stepped into them and accepted his warm and familiar embrace.

"There's no way we can lose," Cullen whispered, holding Sky close.

"I'm not going to let us lose," Sky responded, burrowing his head into Cullen's shoulder.


End file.
